clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TechnologyPookie/Meme Again
Redoing a meme I did months ago. WIP 1. Name: Gretchen. 2. Nickname(s): Tech, Technology, etc 3. Birthday: STALKER. 4. That makes you: STALKER. 5. Where were you born: STALKER. 6. Location right now: STOP. 7. Shoe size: Get out of my face. 8. How many piercings?: Ear piercings. 9. Tattoos?: Nah. 10. When you wake up you're: Tired. 11. When you're about to sleep you're: Doing Wikia things or drawing. 12. Zodiac sign: TAURUS. 13. Chinese sign: A rooster. 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty. 15. Innie or Outie: Get out. 16. School: TOO PERSONAL. Section Two: Looks (sorry for loss of 18-19) 17. Nationality: Can you not? 20. Weight: STOP. 21. Height: STOP. 22. Braces?: I wish. 23. Glasses?: Yea. Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend?: Does this dork count? 25. If so, who?: No.jpg 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: No.jpg 27. Who has a crush on you?: idk and idc 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: Never had one. 29. Who was your first kiss: Nobody 30. Who was your last kiss: Nobody 31. Are you a virgin?: Noo.. 32. Ever had a threesome before?: NO. 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: Kinda 34. Have you ever been in love?: Blah.png 35. Broken any hearts?: Idk 36. Got your heart broken?: Idk 37. Ever liked a friend?: No.svg 38. What happened?: NOTHING YAY. Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in? 0 40. How many were serious enough to count: 0 41. Who were those serious ones: 0 42. Who USED to be your best friend: I'd rather not say. 43. What made them different: See 42. 44. What happened: See 42 and 43. 45. Best boy/girlfriend: No relationships. 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: See best. 47. Ever been kissed: NO. 48. Who do you want back: Idk and idc. 49. What do you regret: I REGRET NOTHING!!!! 50. Why?: BC I REGRET NOTHING! Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: The SuperTastic 4 Song from SuperNoobs, The G-Major Version of the Lolirock theme and this fab song from Lolirock. 53. Food: Depends 54. Drink: ANY KIND OF SODA EXCEPT RC COLA EW 55. Store: Anything that doesn't involve shopping for clothes. 56. Television show: SuperNoobs :3 It's obvious 57. Holiday: CHRISTMAS! 58. Book: Dear Dumb Diary 59. Ice cream: Idk I don't really like ice cream 60. Sweets: loads 61. Crisps: Chips. 62. Type of music: Lots. 64. Word: Noob, Shope, Chairs, Narwhal, Why, Egg, Cringe, Potato, etc 65. Time of day: Depends 66. Dressing: >.> 67. Alcoholic drink: I'm not even of legal age. 68. Color(s): Depends on my mood. 69. Piece of clothing: Anything thats long sleeves. 70. Character: The SuperNoobs and FRICKIN' STEWIE GRIFFIN???? AND THE MURPHYS FROM F IS FOR FAMILY??????????? 71. Smell: I like lots of smells! 72. Shampoo: A brand called Nope. It makes your hair smell like a poof. 73. Soap: See 72. 74. Smiley: ;w; / .w. / ._. / o3o / ouo / -_- / .3. / :^) / o3o / :3 75. Board game: IDK 76. Sport: I USED TO PLAY BASKETBALL AND SOCCER, DOES THAT COUNT? 77. Number: 49, 420, 78, 79, 89, 87, 17, 1916, 28, 27, 29, 37, 39. 78. Quotes: * "No, that's not it..." - Shope * "Okay Colonel, hit the road." * "What kind of frickin' king lives next to the train tracks? What is this, Mexico?" - Stewie Griffin * "He's crying because he lost his puppy, not because he slapped himself nine times." - Tyler 79. Animal: Loads. 80. Actor: Nope Nopeington <3 He's so sexy.. 82. Vegetable: I love veggies all the veggies 83. Fruit: i hate fruit unless you count cantaloupe. VEGGIES FOR DA WIN! 84. Place to be: My room 85. Thing in your room: lmao my macbook air 86. Gum: STRIDE MYSTERY GUM! 87. Shape: IDK. 88. Country: all da countriezzzz 89. Mall: NOOOO 90. Car: NOOOOO 91. Boy's name: Kevin, Tyler, Booker, Ian, Steven, etc 92. Girl's name: Emily, Louise, Marinette, etc 93. Family member: All 94. Restaurant: all idk 95. Movie place: my room 96. Person to go to the movies with: friendz 97. Noise: MY CAT MEOWING AT 4 IN THE MORNING, OF COURSE! 98. Brand of Shoe: People care? 99. Brand of clothing: I don't care 100. Body part of a chicken: WHAT? 101. Swear word: Really, people care? 102. Month: April, October, DECEMBERRRR 103. Possession: My macbook air, my iPad and iPhone. I'm an apple electronics person. 104. Team: I HATE SPORTS 105. Season: Winter and Summer 106. Radio station: People care? 107. Magazine: nooooo 108. Favorite grade: Go away 109. Least favorite grade: Any grade that had cheerleaders in my class 110. Teacher: IDK 111. Least favorite teacher: WHY 112. Subject: IDK 113. Subject to talk about: idc Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mum?: A human 115. Who's your dad?: A human 116. Any step-parents?: Nope 117. Any brothers?: Nope 118. Any Sisters?: Nope 120. Coolest: Idk 121. Loudest: Me 122. Best relative: whut 123. Worse relative: N/A 124. Do you get along with your parents?: Most of the time 125. With your siblings? Don't have any. 126. Does anyone understand you? maybe. 127. Do you have any pets? 1 cat and a dog 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? I HAVE 2! Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school? nyeeeeeep 132. Did you drop out?: Nope 133. Your current GPA: WHAAA 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: Depends on the day. 135. ABC's?: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. 136. Favorite class: Idk 137. Play any sports at school?: EW SPORTS 138. Are you popular? No 139. Favorite memory: idk 140. Most humiliating moment: When I was minding my own buisiness watching Serial Killer stuff and my teacher closed the frickin browser. 141. Most funniest moment: When I was in 1st grade and this boy who's name I shall not say got out a phone and yelled "THE TEACHER'S COMING!" 142. Most scared moment: when my friends and I did Charlie Charlie l0l Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: KFC! 146. Dog: Puppiez 147. Christina Aguilera: k 148. Ricky Martin: k 149. 50 cent: YAY 50 CENTS! 150. Poop: can i have a barf bucket 151. Beach: NO 152. Dessert: CAKE NYESSS 153. Water: gross 154. Osama: Bin Laden? IM OUT 155. Love: ? 156. Your little brother: i want a sibling 157. Butt: NO 158. Clowns: IM COULROPHOBIC 159. Wonder: MIRACOOLOOS 16o. Brown: ok 161. Banana: EW 162. Sex: Ew 163. Parents: Idk 164. Homosexuals: :) 165. God: Idk Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: Kinda 167. Heaven: Kinda 168. Devil: Not really 169. Hell: No 170: Boogy man: WHAT THE FRICK 171. Closet Monsters: Well, kinda 172. Fortune tellings: Nope 173. Magic: I GOT THE MAGIC IN MEEEE EVERYTIME I TOUCH THAT TRACK IT TURNS INTO GOOOLD NOW EVERYBODY WANTS SOME PRESTO MAGICCCC 174. Love at first sight: Eh 175. Ghosts: Depends 176. Voo-doo dolls: Nope 177. Reincarnation: Kinda 178. Yourself: Kinda Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: Nope. 180. Do drugs: Nope. 181. Drink alcohol: No 182. Cuss: Sometimes. 183. Sing in the shower: Every shower. 184. Like school: Depends. 185. Want to get married: Depends on who. 186. Type with all of your fingers: NO. 187. Think you're attractive: No. 188. Drink and drive: Too young for either 190. Sleep walk: Sometimes 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: Yep Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: Whats that? 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: Nope. 194. Told that person how you felt: Yep. 195. Been arrested: Nope 196. Gone to jail or juve: Nope 197. Skateboarded: I WANNA 198. Skinny dipped: Yeah back when I was a frickin b@st@rd 199. Rock climbed: Nope 200. Killed someone: No 201. Watched porn: GROSS 202. Gone on a road trip: Nyes 203. Went out of the country: YEAH I WENT TO FLORIDA 204. Talked back to an adult: Yeah. 205. Broken a law: Idk. 206. Got pulled over: Nah 208: Cried to get out of trouble: idk. 209. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: Depends on the friend. 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: Nooooo 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: No. 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: Depends on the food, the person and the floor. 213. Moon someone: NOOOO 214. Shop-lifted: No. 215. Worked at McDonald's: i wanted to when i was 5 does that count. 216. Eaten a dog: No. 217. Give money to a homeless person: No. 218. Glued your hand to yourself: No. 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: idk 220. Had a one night stand: No. 221. Smoked: No. 222. Done drugs: No. 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: Nope 224. Slap someone for being stupid: YES. 225. Had cyber sex: No 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: Sometimes. 227. Caught someone doing something: Yes. 228. Played a game that removes clothing: WHAT THE FUDGE? 229. Cried during a movie: yes 230. Cried over someone: Yep. 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: NO. 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: Nope 233. Ran away from home: noooo 234. Cheated on a test: Probably. Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: YES 236. Sky dive: NO 237. Swim with dolphins: Yesss 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: No 239. Try to be the opposite sex: THE GIRLS AT MY SCHOOL DRESS AS FEMININE AS POSSIBLE SO IDK 240. Lie to the police: nooo. 241. Run from the police: no. 242. Lie to your parents: Idk 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: Depends on the friend. 244. Be an exotic dancer: no 245. Kill the president: I'm not american. I'm canadian, so if I were to kill a prime minister, it would have to be Steven Harper. Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: Yep 247. Loud: Yep 248. Nice: Sometimes. I say, SOMETIMES. 249: Outgoing: IDK 250: Quiet: nyooso 251. Mean: Sometimes. 252. Emotional: idk 253. Sensitive: yeah 254. Gay: nah 255. Strong: maybe 256: Weak: ok 257. Caring: Depends on the person 258. Dangerous: sometimes 259. Crazy: yeh 260. Spontaneous: Yep 261. Funny: Idk 262. Sweet: Depends. 263. Sharing: no 264. Responsible: Yeah, no. 265. Trustworthy: Depends. 266. Open-minded: Yes, very. 267. Creative: ya 268. Cute: I wish 269. Slick: WHATS THAT 270. Smart: Yep. 271. Dumb: Sometimes. 272. Evil: Maybe 273. Ghetto: WHAT NO 274. Classy: I WISH 275. Photogenic: idk 276. Dependable: Idek 277. Greedy: Sometimes 278. Ugly: no 279. Messy: Very. 280. Neat: no 281. Perverted: No. 282. Silly: Yes 283. A B****: sometimes 284. A Good Listener: Nope 285. A Fighter: idk 286. A Party Animal: NO 287. A Game Freak: NO 288. A Computer Freak: YESSSSSSSS Section Fourteen: Future 289. Dream job: Nurse, X-Ray technologist or lawyer 290. Dream house: A beachhouse mansion! 291. Husband/Wife: MANGA LINCOLN 292. Kids: Depends 293. Names: If I do want kids I'll probably name it Gretchen, Mercedes, Emily, Jennifer, Cordelia, Faithanne or Marinette if female and Marco, Booker, Tyler or Welcome if male. 294. Pets: A shiba inu! 295. Car: Range Rover or BMW 296. Age you would want to get married: idk 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: LUCYYYYYYY AYAAAA 298. Honeymoon: HELL. All while "PonPonPon" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu plays. Section Fifteen: Your friends 299. Best friend: This male dork who's name I won't say 300. Known the longest: this girl whos name i shall not say 301. Craziest: me 302. Loudest: me 303. Shyest: me 304. Best hair: UM idk 305. Best eyes: No.png 306. Best body: i don't know 307. Most Athletic: l0l these two girls 308. Hot-Tempered: Me :) 309. Most impatient: idk 310. Shortest: idk 311. Tallest: idk 312. Skinniest: see idk 313. Best singer: me maybe 314. Funniest: me maybe 315. Can always make you laugh: idk 316. Wish you talked to more: idk 317. Wish you saw more: idk 318. Who drives you insane after a while: this girl who's name i shall not say 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: The nice ones 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': idk 321. Whose always been there when you need them: Best friend 322. Who is like your family: idk 323. How many friends do you have?: idk 324. How many are really close? idk Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: Laffy Taffy o-o 326. Thing you drank: 7up 327. Thing you wore: A shirt. 328. Thing you did: Type this. 329. Place you went: School. 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: My ears when i was 8. 331. Person you saw: Mom 332. Person you hugged: Idk 333. Person you kissed: Idk 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: N/A 335. Person you talked to online: Whoever was on chat before I typed this. 336. Person you talked to on the phone: idk 337. Song you heard: Try Everything from Zootopia 338. Show you saw: Possibly Family Guy. 339. Time you fought with your parents: Idk 340. Time you fought with a friend: Today at school (Marco 29 2916) 341. Words you said: Wow. Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: Laffy Taffy 344. What are you drinking: 7up 345. What are you thinking: Ugh, I'm bored. 346. What are you wearing: What I wore to school. 347. What are you doing: Typing this 349. Hair: Down 350. Mood: Bored 351. Listening to: Silence 352. Talking to anyone: No 353. Watching anything: Maybe later some SuperNoobs Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: No. 355. Are you a carnivore: Yes. 356. Are you heterosexual: Bisexual, tyvm. 357. Do you like penguins: PENGUINS YAYYAYYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYYAYAYYA I LOVE PENGUINS! 358. Do you write poetry: Depends. 359. Do you see stupid people: EVERYWHERE I GO! 360. You + Me: Shope and Tyler. 361. Do you like the Osbournes: WHO ARE THEY? 362. Can you see flying pigs: Sure. 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: YES! 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: Not really. 366. Are you a zombie: YES. 367. Am i annoying you: Depends on who you are. 368. Do you bite your nails: NO. 369. Can you cross your eyes: YES. 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: NO. 371. Have you touched someone's private part: GROSS. Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: Winter.. 373. Spring or Autumn: Autumn 374. Shakira or Britney: NONE. 375. MTV or VH1: MTV 376. Black or White: You racist fudger. 377. Yellow or Pink: BOTH! 378. Football or Basketball: NONE. 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: MOBIIIIILE! 380. Pen or Pencil: PEN! 381. Cold or Hot: Idk and idc. 382. Tattoos or Piercings: Nah 383. Inside or Outside: Both! 384. Weed or Alcohol: None 385. Coke or Pepsi: PEPSI! 386. Tape or Glue: TAPE! 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: Can Diary Queen count? Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: o H 389. About boy bands: kill it with fire 390: About suicide: suicide is not da answer!11!!!!11111! 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: I'll shoot you if you try. 392. About teen pregnancy: ew 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: I think I'll be a meme 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: Best friend 395. About gay men: FABULOUS Section Twenty-One: 396. Do you have a website: Yes but I never use it 397. Current weather right now: It's very rainy and windy c; 398. Current time: 4:44 p.m AST 399. Last thoughts: I like cheese 400. Tag: I dont know I'd rather watch paint dry Category:Blog posts